Una crónica de guerra
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Están a mitad de la guerra y lo saben. No hay tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no sea luchar hasta el final, pero a veces es necesario detenerse un instante para respirar y recordar los motivos que tiene cada uno para pelear…


**Una crónica de guerra**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><em>«El temor a la guerra es peor que la guerra misma.»<em>

(Séneca)

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer) <strong>

Los personajes de _Hetalia- Axis Powers _pertenecen a **Hidekaz Himaruya **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Están a mitad de la guerra y lo saben. No hay tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no sea luchar hasta el final, pero a veces es necesario detenerse un instante para respirar y recordar los motivos que tiene cada uno para pelear…

* * *

><p><strong>CRÓNICA 1<strong>

**Hetare**

* * *

><p>El sol se deslizó lentamente detrás de las montañas que rodeaban el campamento. Las tiendas habían sido levantadas y un puñado de hogueras de fuego bajo ardían con un sonido crepitante alrededor de ellas.<p>

Soldados vigilaban los alrededores, sujetando los rifles contra sus pechos, observando con ojos de águila y aguzando el oído, siempre a la espera de un ataque sorpresa de parte del enemigo.

Silente, la tienda más grande se alzaba en medio de todas, iluminada en su interior con lámparas de aceite, proyectando sombras oscuras y alargadas en la lona vieja y gris.

Sólo había dos personas adentro. Y los soldados que resguardaban el campamento sabían que no debían molestar. No en ese momento. Porque el líder alemán había sido herido en el campo de batalla y, si bien no se trataba de una lesión profunda, su contraparte italiana no parecía pensar lo mismo, por lo que había obligado, de una forma que dejó con los ojos abiertos a más de un subordinado, a Alemania a volver a su tienda, para descansar y ser atendido sin prórrogas.

Aunque Alemania no estaba de acuerdo, Japón se había quedado sólo al frente de la batalla; mientras se marchaban, el hombre de cabello negro ni siquiera se preocupó por dedicarles una mirada. Eso lo había hecho menguar un poco su confianza en el Imperio: seguía sin saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Japón y, debido a eso, se sentía inseguro al depositar semejante _responsabilidad _sobre sus hombros.

Dejó caer su mano con pesadez sobre su frente, respiró hondo y después mesó sus cabellos rubios con los dedos. Parpadeó. La respiración de Italia era profunda a su lado y, aunque en un principio pensó que estaba dormido, después de meditarlo un poco sin atreverse a observarlo, se dio cuenta de que no era así: los ojos de Italia estaban clavados en su cara, así como lo habían estado en cada uno de los movimientos que acababa de hacer.

Y estaba seguro de que no había asomo de emociones en sus facciones afiladas, algo que lamentó: Italia serio era como la promesa de un próximo apocalipsis.

Alemania cerró los ojos una milésima de segundo antes de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sentarse en el delgado colchón de la cama plegable, dejando que las cobijas resbalaran desde su cuello hasta su cintura, revelando el apretado vendaje blanco que cubría la herida de bala que se había convertido en el dolor de cabeza de Italia esa tarde.

Dolía.

Dolía más de lo que quería admitir y estaba seguro de que era una estupidez haberse sentado. Debería tirarse sobre la espalda nuevamente, cubrirse con las mantas y cerrar los ojos para descansar. Olvidarse de la respiración a su lado y de la expresión vacía que detestaba ver en el rostro de _esa _persona… oh, pero todo era más simple si se limitaba a pensarlo y no a hacerlo…

—Japón… —comenzó.

—No ha regresado —explicó Italia, haciendo uso de una voz ronca que Alemania no le adjudico a su imagen de siempre, por lo que se atrevió a verlo de frente de una buena vez: la impresión fue más fuerte que el mismo disparo que lo había derrumbado en una cama.

Despeinado, ojeroso y pálido, Italia se mantenía a su lado. Alemania, en un lapsus de incomprensión, no supo medir el tamaño de la tristeza que enmarcaba ese rostro que conocía a la perfección. Por un momento se sintió casi culpable por haber sido herido en el campo de batalla y provocarle esa desesperación.

—Ya lo hará —fue lo único que pudo decir, hablando sobre Japón. La preocupación de Italia lo abarcaba a él también, por supuesto, aunque había algo en ese pensamiento que no le agradaba por completo…

Italia asintió con la cabeza, apretando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que un rubor espeso se extendía a lo largo de su cara y cuello. De pronto, se aferró a la mano de Alemania, quien sintió un shock eléctrico recorriéndole la piel de los brazos, revitalizándolo.

De pronto, los llantos, el moqueo y las quejas comenzaron: _Lo siento, porque no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos, perdón porque fuiste herido y tuvimos que huir de la batalla para ponernos a salvo y terminamos abandonando a Japón. Lo siento, porque sé que debería servir de algo y no sólo estorbar. ¡La próxima vez daré lo mejor de mí, lo prometo! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —_exclamó Italia, entrecortado e incoherente, sacudiendo la mano de Alemania y negando con la cabeza conforme las palabras salían a borbotones de entre sus labios.

Alemania no podía decir que no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero…

Cansado y dolorido, tiró de la unión de sus manos para aferrarlo contra uno de sus hombros (y no contra su pecho herido) y poder darle palmadas de consuelo en la cabeza. Sintió las lágrimas tibias empapando parte del vendaje cruzado encima de su clavícula.

—No necesito que te esfuerces demasiado si eso terminará haciéndote daño. Sólo necesito que estés ahí para sacar lo mejor de mí y poder protegerte. Eso es todo.

—Pero…

Las palabras de Italia se vieron ahogadas por el sonido de cascos de caballos aplastando la gravilla del camino cercano. Un tumulto se armó a las afueras de la casa de campaña: Japón y sus soldados habían regresado, lastimados y fatigados, pero en su mayoría a salvo.

Y eso también era _suficiente _para Alemania.


End file.
